Outside
by japanesefantasy
Summary: Sasuke and sakura are married. sakura comes home from a late night's work when everything is revealed. angst sasusaku. M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Ok! This is my first attempt at an angst fan fiction so bear with me please : 3  
Oneshot sasusaku. Sakura's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Title: Outside

_And you  
Bring me to my knees  
Again_

I searched in my bad for my keys. Finally, I found them hiding under my pills. Sticking the key in the whole, I opened the door quietly, entered the house and closed it.

9pm. Sasuke would be upset that I came home at this hour. Damn Tsunade. She had asked me to work late for her.

I shook off my shoes and proceeded upstairs. I needed a bath badly. There was a knot in my right shoulder and I needed to get rid of it.

On the way to my door I could hear giggles….

that wasn't me.

_All the times  
That I could beg you please  
In vain_

It couldn't be. I shook my head in denial and blamed my inner self for those far-fetched thoughts

I neared our bedroom. Those same giggles echoed louder.

My heart stopped. Sasuke would never ….

_All the times  
That I felt insecure  
For you_

Slowly I approached the door, ajar.

My eyes widened. The sight that lay before me …. impossible.

Sasuke …

And Yamanaka Ino

"Damn you're good Ino," I heard him groan.

I gripped the door. My breathing stopped, as if I had forgotten how to breathe.

"Mmm. Better than your stupid wife Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked, her voice dripping with venom.

Silence, except for the pounding of my heart against my ribcage. I was waiting to hear what he would say.

A pregnant pause.

"Of course." And another giggle followed.

A giggle that would haunt me.

And I turned away.

_And I leave  
My burdens at the door_

My vision blurred. I closed my eyes and felt moisture cascading down my cheeks.

They seemed not to care that someone was watching them.

I heard another deep groan. My eyes shot up, my body unconsciously falling on its knees.

_But I'm on the outside  
And I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors_

I was becoming sick of the sight before me. I needed to get away. Now.

I slowly got up, tearing my eyes away from them and stumbled my way towards the guestroom.

_'Cause inside you're ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you_

I quietly opened the door and closed it behind me, not wanting to disturb them.

_All the times  
That I felt like this won't end  
It's for you_

My body automatically fell to the floor, my eyes pooling with tears.

_And I taste  
What I could never have  
It was from you_

I was just his tool to rebuild the Uchiha clan…

… just a tool.

But I tried to make him love me, the way I'd want him to.

_All the times  
That I've tried  
My intentions  
Full of pride_

I heard another giggle followed by a loud moan. I cringed at the sound.

It was definite.

Sasuke would never love me.

_But I waste  
More time than anyone_

I stared at the floor. How could I be so blind? How could I not see that he didn't love me?

Naruto and Hinata would always ask me if everything's ok. I would nod, not knowing what they were talking about.

Seems like I was the last to find out.

_But I'm on the outside  
And I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors_

It all became clear to me at that instant.

_'Cause inside you're ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you_

I crawled my way to the bed and climbed atop it.

I stared out the window, trying to think of something else.

But those giggles echoed in my thoughts, drowning out everything else besides the images painted on my memories.

I shut me eyes, at once, to the feeling of moisture.

I couldn't cry.

I wouldn't cry.

Yet my emotions erupted, betraying me.

Tears rained down as I sobbed silently, by myself.

_All the times  
That I've cried  
All this wasted  
It's all inside_

Was it me? Or was it getting chilly all of a sudden?

I curled into a ball, trying to provide warmth to my pathetic limping body.

I choked on my whimpers, trying to stop them. But the images just kept flooding back in, forcing out tears.

But there was one question that haunted my thoughts.

Why?

_And I feel  
All this pain  
Stuffed it down  
It's back again_

I heard shuffling. I stopped all actions, my eyes wide open

"Sakura will be home any minute. Pass through the window."

"Ohh Sasuke-kun! She's so stupid she won't even know if I used the door!"

"Shh! Just use the window," he whispered, enough that I could hear.

"Fine."

I turned on my back, gazing at the ceiling above me, feeling helpless.

I shut my eyes, silence flooding the room, tears sliding down the sides of my face, my chest rising and falling in beat with my pants.

_And I lie  
Here in bed  
All alone  
I can't mend_

I heard the window being lifted followed by a soft thud.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun!"

I would go downstairs to fulfil my wifely duties.

_But I feel  
Tomorrow will be OK_

Quietly exiting the guestroom, I headed downstairs to prepare dinner.

Opening the fridge I took out some carrots and lay them on the cutting board.

Taking out a knife, I began to chop it up. Not focusing, I winced as I cut myself.

"You should be more careful Sakura," a male voice sounded.

I didn't need to look up. I just watched as my blood stained the knife.

Something that Ino'd love to see.

"Yea," I whispered, not knowing if he heard me.

Sasuke didn't move. He continued to look at me with his piercing onyx eyes.

I moved on with chopping up the carrots and washing them.

"How was work?" he asked.

"It was alright," I answered shortly

"You look worn out," and he stepped toward me. I placed the washed chopped carrots in a bowl and proceeded to dry my hands.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, I stayed still.

I felt thin lips on my cheeks. I forced myself to look into his eyes.

_But I'm on the outside  
And I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors_

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

_'Cause inside you're ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you_

I held his arms that were around me, tightly.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun."


	2. Notice

Ok well as you all wanted, I'm going to make a sequel to it!

And I wanted you all to be involved in the writing .

So I was wondering what pairing you all want in it

1) Itachi and Sakura

Or

2) Kakashi and Sakura

I personally prefer Itasaku for this because by going with Itachi, Sasuke will feel bad and grovel on the ground. But don't let this waver your decision.

So please vote!


End file.
